03 Marca 2002
thumb|left|100px 06:30 Wójt roku 2001 06:50 Przystanek Unia 07:40 Mapeciątka; Wszystkiego najlepszego,wujku Piggy; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:05 Chłopiec z dżungli cz.I; Jungle Boy; 1990 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Allan Goldstein; wyk: David Fox,Jeremy Roberts,Asif Mahammed Seth 09:00 Teleranek 09:25 Wybierz teledysk 10:00 Tydzień 10:30 Nowe przygody Flippera; odc.1; serial prod.USA 11:20 Od przedszkola do Opola; Anita Lipnicka 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Otwarte drzwi 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Poszukiwacze skarbów; teleturniej stereo 13:45 Hrabia Monte Christo; cz.4-ost.; Le comte de Monte Cristo; 1998 serial prod.francuskiej stereo; reż: Josee Dayan; wyk: Gerard Depardieu,Ornella Muti,Jean Rochefort 15:20 Bezpieczna Jedynka 15:45 Gwiazdy w Jedynce; Zespół ŁZY; stereo 16:10 Studio sport; Halowe ME w lekkiej atletyce; Wiedeń 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:35 Lokatorzy; Fatalna pomyłka; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Śmiechu warte 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Myszka Miki i przyjaciele; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Między piekłem a niebem; What Dreams May Come; 1998 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Vincent Ward; wyk: Robin Williams,Annabella Sciorra,Cuba Gooding Jr. 22:00 Czas na dokument; Prawdziwe psy; odc.8; telenowela dok. dla dorosłychstereo 22:30 Uczta kinomana; Stalingrad; Stalingrad; 1993 film fab.prod.niemieckiej dla dorosłych; reż: Joseph Vilsmaier; wyk: Thomas Kretschmann,Jochen Nickel,Sebastian Rudolph 00:55 Sportowa Jedynka 01:30 Mickiewicz; odc.1 - Młodość; film dok.Jana Sosińskiego 02:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.55 Film dla niesłyszących: Pogranicze w ogniu 20 - serial sensac. 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M jak miłość 50 - serial obycz. 9.45 Nie tylko dla komandosów - "Leopard" - program wojskowy 10.15 Sztuka magii 1/3 - serial dok. 11.15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Pszczyński smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.50 Chartum - dramat 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy 398 - telenowela 15.00 Studio Sport - Halowe ME w lekkiej atletyce 16.00 Na dobre i na zle 93 - serial obycz. prod. TVP 17.00 Święta wojna 96 - serial kom. 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.22 Pogoda 18.30 Panorama 19.00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 19.55 Cafe Fogg, czyli co nam zostało z tych lat /1/ - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.28 Proqnoza pogody 21.35 Boża podszewka /11/ - serial obycz. TVP 22.35 V Ogólnopolski Festiwal Sztuki Reżyserskiej - Interpretacje - relacja 22.45 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Pasożyty - widowisko teatralne 0.15 Rossini - film obycz. 2.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 4x4 7.30 Ręce, które leczą 8.00 Mumia Niania 18 8.30 Batman dwadzieścia lat później 31 9.00 Hugo 9.30 Power Rangers 170 9.55 Disco Relax 11.00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma 10 11.30 Sabrina 13 12.00 Gość w dom - film USA 13.35 Largo 9 14.50 Benny Hill 15.20 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe 15.35 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.05 Zamek czarodziejów 16.35 Człowiek ze złotym pistoletem - film Wielka Brytania (1974) 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 VIP 49 20.00 Życiowa szansa 20.55 Zerwane więzi 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.55 Światło w mroku - film USA 0.20 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 1.20 Magazyn sportowy 2.55 Muzyka na BIS thumb|left|100px 6.35 Telesklep 8.05 Maska 14/54- serial anim. 8.30 Nastoletni rycerz - film rodzinny 10.00 Chisum - western USA 12.00 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Północ Południe 1/24 - serial obycz. 14.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15.10 Uwolnić orkę - film rodzinny USA 17.15 Nauka jazdy 17.45 Agent 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Poqoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 Big Brother Bitwa - reality show 21.35 Pod napięciem - talk-show 22.05 Superwizjer - magazyn 22.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.05 Noktowizjer - magazyn 23.40 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 0.10 Realrty show 1.15 Nic straconego - powtórki programów thumb|left|100px 07:00 Fraglesy - serial animowany 07:30 Kurier 07:35 Tęczowy domek (17) - serial anim. prod. USA 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Niefortunna czarownica 2 (21) - serial anim. prod. kanadyjskiej 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Teleplotki - magazyn 10:15 TVP3 wita - magazyn informacyjny 10:35 Villa Vanille (1) - serial obyczajowy prod. franc. 11:30 Kurier 11:35 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze 2 (19) - serial dokumentalny prod. ang. 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Program lokalny 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Człowiek i przyroda (19) - serial dokumentalny prod. australijskije 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Program lokalny 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Polska liga: Koszykówka 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki - magazyn 18:00 Program lokalny 18:20 Regiony kultury - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Program lokalny 19:00 Pukając do nieba bram - dramat prod. niemieckiej 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21:15 Program lokalny 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Kurier 22:35 Crimen (1) - serial przygodowy prod. polskiej 23:45 Kurier 00:00 Mistrzostwa Polski - tenis stołowy 00:15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.35 Rudzielec 7.05 Czarny Królewicz (powt.) 7.35 Tajemniczy blondyn w czarnym bucie - komedia sens. franc. (powt.) 9.15 Rudzielec 9.45 Biały Kieł (powt.) 10.15 Zaczarowany pierścień - film fantast. USA (powt.) 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 INFORmator prawny 12.45 INFORmator gospodarczy 13.00 A kuku 13.30 Obieżyświat Dr Witt 14.00 Dobermany nie z tej ziemi- komedia sens. USA, 1976, (93 min) 15.50 Tajne przez poufne (5) - serial sens. USA 16.50 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 3 (6) - serial kom. USA 17.20 Diabli nadali (4)- serial kom. USA 17.45 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 18.05 Maggie Winters (5) - serial kom. USA 18.35 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe 2 (12) - serial dok. (powt.) 19.30 Hoboczaki - serial anim. 20.00 Gra o wysoką stawkę - komedia erotyczna USA, 1989 (98 min) 22.00 Drogówka 22.30 Wokanda 23.00 Supergol 23.35 SS: Wizerunek zła (3-ost.) - dramat amer.-bryt. 0.35 Kondory Wschodu - film sens. hong., 1986 (93 min) 2.25 Super VIP 2.55 Strefa P 3.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 Telesklep 8.30 Wilki morskie 8.55 Speed Racer 9.20 Yaiba 9.45 Luzaki i kujony (1/18) - serial kom. USA 10.30 Nie do pary ( 1/13) - serial kom. USA 10.55 Lano i Wood.ley 2 (5/7) - serial kom. austral. 11.25 Czynnik PSI 3 (14/44) - serial s. f. kanad. (powt.) 12.15 Kumple - kom. USA, 1987 (105 min) 13.50 Kraina gigantów - film dok. 14.45 Hotel (15/24) - serial obycz. USA 15.40 Na wariackich papierach {1/14) -serial sens. USA 16.35 Słoneczny patrol (14/44) -serial przygod. USA (powt.) 17.25 Sally Hemings (2-ost.) - film hist . USA, 2000 (100 min) 19.05 Jack i Jill (1/14) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Kwestia zaufania - film sens. USA, 1995 (105 min) 21.45 Prezydencki poker (1/22) - serial obycz. USA 22.40 Co za tydzień 23.05 Kłusownicy - dramat obycz. USA, 1984 (110 min) 0.55 Terror w Beverly HiHs - film sens. USA, 1991 (100 min) 2.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:20 M jak miłość; odc. 26; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski 07:10 Słowo na niedzielę 07:15 Spotkania z tradycją; Regionalny Zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Koniaków" z Koniakowa; program Magdaleny Makaruk 07:45 Biografie; Czas Komedy; film dok. Roberta Kaczmarka i Mariusza Kalinowskiego 08:45 Uczmy się polskiego; lekcja 25 09:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Ludwig van Beethoven - V Symfonia c-moll op.67 10:00 Opowieści z Nowego Testamentu; odc. 1 - Król się rodzi; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 10:30 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Stanisław Zalewski 11:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 362 - Dziecko incognito; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 363 - Odrzucony; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Otwarte drzwi 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła rektorskiego Niepokalanego Poczęcia NMP w Łodzi 14:00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Cudnie, cudownie, wspaniale, fantastycznie; program prof. Jana Miodka 14:15 Ludzie listy piszą; powt. 14:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Tatrzański smak 15:00 III Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej /W-wa '98/-Wieczór Galowy; cz. 1 16:00 Biografie; Czas Komedy; film dok. Roberta Kaczmarka i Mariusza Kalinowskiego; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:30 M jak miłość; odc. 26; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski; powt. 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Bolka i Lolka; - Zimowe igraszki; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:52 Sport 20:00 Benefis Jadwigi Barańskiej i Jerzego Antczaka w Teatrze STU; cz. 1; (STEREO); reż: Krzysztof Jasiński; wyk: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak, Karol Strasburger, Kapela Staśka Wielanka i inni 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Pogoda 21:30 Kronika Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 21:45 Wodzirej; 1977 dramat prod. polskiej (104'); reż: Feliks Falk; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Michał Tarkowski, Sława Kwaśniewska 23:30 Szansa na sukces; Norbi; stereo 00:20 M jak miłość; odc. 26; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski; powt. 01:10 Tęczowa bajeczka; Bajeczka o słoneczku; program dla dzieci; powt. 01:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka; - Zimowe igraszki; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Pogoda; powt. 01:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 362 - Dziecko incognito; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 363 - Odrzucony; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:55 Kronika Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; powt. 03:05 Wieczór z Jagielskim; powt. 03:45 Wodzirej; 1977 dramat prod. polskiej (104'); reż: Feliks Falk; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Michał Tarkowski, Sława Kwaśniewska; powt. 05:25 Graj z Kuroniem; program kulinarno-rozrywkowy (STEREO) 06:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left9.00 Program dnia 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Kunegundy 9.15 Różaniec - część chwalebna 9.40 Capella Gedanensis w Kościele Ojców Franciszkanów (1) - program muzyczny 10.00 Nasz Dziadzio (2,3,4) - filmy rysunkowe dla dzieci 10.30 Papież w Polsce - relacja z pielgrzymki papieskiej 10.55 Mała droga - film dokumentalny 11.30 Stolice i Metropolie Świata (5): Kalkuta - miasto Matki Teresy - film krajoznawczy 11.45 Nie lękajcie się być świętymi - reportaż 12.00 Przyjście Mesjasza (1) - film fabularny 12.55 Afryka - ostatnia miłość i marzenie Alfreda - wspomnienie o bracie Alfredzie Fiorinim, lekarzu i misjonarzu z Afryki 13.25 W nurcie wspomnień - film biograficzny o papieżu Pawle VI 14.25 Ewa Uryga - śpiewanie duszą - program muzyczny 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15.15 U stóp Krzyża - program poetycki o tematyce wielkopostnej 15.25 Świątynie drewniane (35): Niestronno - reportaż 15.40 Dwa domy - film dokumentalny 16.00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Kunegundy 16.10 Misterium Męki Pańskiej 17.25 Ecce Homo: Naturalne planowanie rodziny - program popularno-naukowy 17.50 Sao Luis - felieton 18.00 Terapia przez sztukę (5) - reportaż 18.30 Marsz ku nowym granicom: Albert Einstein - Fizyka XX wieku - program popularno-naukowy 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Nasz Dziadzio (5,6,7) - filmy rysunkowe dla dzieci 19.50 Archeologia: Francja - Picardia - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec - część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Kunegundy 21.15 Spotkanie z podróżnikiem - rozmowa z Ryszardem Piaskiem 21.35 Oblicza Izraela (6): Akka, Ussafiya, Hajfa - film dokumentalny 21.50 Odkrywamy Planetę Ziemię: Świstaki - film przyrodniczy 22.35 Widzialne-niewidzialne (1) 23.05 Program dnia na jutro TeDe 06.00 AUTO ZWIAD - informator motoryzacyjny 06.35 „Rudzielec” („Carrot Top”) (9) – serial animowany dla dzieci, 1997, 07.05 „Czarny Królewicz” („The Adventures of Black Beauty”) (42) – serial przygodowy 07.35 „Tajemniczy blondyn w czarnym bucie” („Grand blond avec une chaussure noire, Le”) – komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1972, reż. Yves Robert; wyk. Pierre Richard, 09.15 „Rudzielec” („Carrot Top”) (10) – serial animowany dla dzieci, 1997, 09.45 „Czarny Królewicz” („The Adventures of Black Beauty”) (43) – serial przygodowy 10.15 „Zaczarowany pierścień” („Ruby Ring, The”) – fantastyczny, USA 1997, 12.00 KINOmaniaK – odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 12.30 INFORmator prawny – magazyn Gazety Prawnej 12.45 INFORmator gospodarczy - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 13.00 „A ku ku” – program rozrywkowy 13.30 „Obieżyświat Dr Witt” – program turystyczno-podróżniczy 14.00 „Dobermany nie z tej ziemi” („Amazing Dobermans, The”) – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1976, reż. Byron Ross Chudnow i David Chudnow; wyk. Fred Astaire, James Franciscus, 15.50 „Tajne przez poufne” („Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family") (5) - serial 16.50 „Bil Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 3” ("Kids Say the Darndest Things 3") (6) – serial 17.20 „Diabli nadali” („King of Queens”) (4) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, 17.45 PRZEGLĄD WYDARZEŃ TYGODNIA - publicystyka lokalna 17.58 Informacje sportowe 18.05 „Maggie Winters” (5) – serial komediowy, Michael Lessac, Lee Shallat Chemel, wyk. Faith Ford, 18.35 „Niewiarygodne ale prawdziwe 2” („World’s Most Amazing Videos 2”) (12) – serial 19.30 „Hoboczaki” („The Jim Henson Hoobs”) (99) – serial animowany dla dzieci 20.00 „Gra o wysoką stawkę” („Worth Winning”) – komedia erotyczna, USA 1989, reż. Will Mackenzie; wyk. Mark Harmon, Madeleine Stowe, Lesley Ann Warren, Maria Holvoe (czas: 01:38:19) 22.00 Drogówka – Magazyn policyjny 22.30 Wokanda – program dokumentalny 23.00 Supergol – magazyn piłkarski 23.35 „SS: Wizerunek zła” („Hitler’s S.S.: Portrait in Evil”) (3) – dramat, 1985, reż. Jim Goddard, wyk. John Shea, Bill Nighy, Lucy Gutteridge, 00.35 „Kondory wschodu” („Eastern Condors”) – film akcji, Hongkong 1986, reż. Hung Sammo; wyk. Hung Sammo, Yuen Biao, Joyce Godenzi, Lam Ching Ying (czas: 01:33:25) 02.25 Super VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 02.55 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 03.30 AUTO ZWIAD - informator motoryzacyjny 03.45 PRZEGLĄD WYDARZEŃ TYGODNIA - publicystyka lokalna Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2002 roku